Crazy
by Rockcrab
Summary: Just randomness, but worth reading for a laugh. Rated T because it is... and HinataStar actually thought of this. So... enjoy. I'm putting a twist on it now. Please ask questions, the people will change every chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own anything. Even this idea. As in I don't own the shows or characters listed below.

Author's note- Crazy Quiz by HinataStar, I'm just filing it out for my random characters.

Ok, my characters by number and the shows they are in (12 of them)

1- Itachi Uchiha (From Naruto), 2-Worf (From Star Trek), 3-Barney (From Barney), 4-Harry Potter (From Harry Potter),5- Greg (The Wiggles), 6-Timmy Turner (The Fairy Odd Parents), 7- Me (Myself, duh), 8- Sasuke Uchiha (From Naruto), 9- Lord Voldimort (Harry Potter), 10-Orochimaru (From Naruto), 11-Sanderson (The Fairy Odd Parents), 12-Harry Dresden (The Dresden Files)

1. 4 invites 11, 3 and 8 to dinner at their house. What Happens?

Harry Potter- Why would I invite BARNEY and SASUKE and SANDERSON to my house, technically my uncle's house?

Barney- I love you!

Sanderson- Yo, we're pixies! Yo HP! Let's leave and take over Fairy World now. WORD!

Sasuke- I wouldn't go. Therefore nothing would happen. Sanderson, there were no manly words in those sentences...

Barney- I love you!

Harry Potter- Would you shut up. Don't say I love you!

Barney- I love-

Harry Potter- Avada Kedavra!

Sasuke-(walks away)

Harry Potter- Ninja's are so weird.

2.9 tries to get 5 and 12 to go to a strip club.

Lord Voldimort- I have better things to do then go to a strip club, or get people to go with me.

Greg- That doesn't sound very kid friendly...

Harry Dresden- Wait, was this Bianca's strip club? Was it John Macrone?

Lord Voldimort- Leave.

Harry Dresden- You know, you give wizards a bad name Voldimort.

Greg- Uh... I feel awkward here.

Harry Dresden- If this has anything to do with the people earlier mentioned, I'm leaving. I can't afford to get into trouble again.

Lord Voldimort- I told you to leave a while ago!

Greg- Let's sing a happy song! Fruit Salad... yummy yummy.

Lord Voldimort- Avada Kedavra!

Harry Dresden- You took a life using MAGIC!

Lord Voldimort- What? He was annoying.

3.10 needs to stay at a friend's house for the night. Who does 10 choose, 1, 9, or 6?

Orochimaru- I'd have to pick Lord Voldimort.

Timmy Turner- Who are you people? I wish I knew who these people are!

Itachi Uchiha- Wishing never helps anything. I'm sure Sasuke wishes me dead, but it has yet to happen.

Lord Voldimort- Orochimaru? Last time I saw you was at that convention... I mean... uh.

4.1 and 7 are making out. 10 walks in... their reaction?

Me- AH! I'M MAKING OUT WITH ITACHI?! He's cool, but... AH!!!!!!

Itachi Uchiha- I wouldn't make out with anyone, therefore this does not matter.

Orochimaru- Why Itachi?

Itachi- I already said I didn't.

Orochimaru- Ok...

Me- Why? Why? Why didn't I read the questions before I put myself in?

5.3 falls in love with 6. 8 is jealous. What happens?

Barney- I love you Timmy Turner! We're a happy family!

Timmy Turner-AHHHHHHHH!!!!

Sasuke Uchiha- I wouldn't be jealous if Barney was a millionaire.

Barney- Don't worry Sasuke! I have plenty of love to go around!

Sasuke Uchiha- I hate you.

Barney- hate is a strong word.

Sasuke Uchiha- You're right. Loathe is stronger.

6.4 jumps 11 in a dark alleyway. Who comes to your rescue? 10, 2, or 7?

Harry Potter- I don't jump people.

Sanderson- I'm a pixie. I am evil._ I_ jump people. I would not need rescuing.

Orochimaru- Uh... I don't save anyone... except maybe Sasuke-kun or Kabuto.

Worf- I would save him if needed. We are sworn to help those in need, sort of. Even if they are idiots.

Me- I don't like Sanderson. Enough said.

7.1 decides to start a cooking show. 15 minutes later... what is happening?

Itachi Uchiha- I don't cook.

Me- The place would be on fire.

Greg- We could do a fruit salad part!

Sasuke- Itachi would be dead... There would be no show.

Harry Dresden- I don't care. I need to go solve the murder of Tommy Tom and the other people! I don't have time for this! On Monday the White Counsel is going to kill me! I have to leave.

8.5 is in a car crash and is critically injured. What does 9 do?

Lord Voldimort- I would laugh at him and possibly kill him because, just because.

Greg- That isn't very kid friendly...

Lord Voldimort- I'm a murderer! I'm not kid friendly!

Greg- Then I have to teach you!

Lord Voldimort- Go away!

9.3 has to marry either 8, 4, or 9. Who does 3 choose?

Barney- I love you all! I love us, we can be a happy family!

Harry Potter- Don't actually choose. We are all guys...

Lord Voldimort- I actually agree with Harry Potter on that one... I can't believe it.

Sasuke Uchiha- Why am I here? (Hitting his head in between every word)

Barney- Oh, Come on! I love you all!

All except Barney- AH!

10. 7 kidnaps 2 and demands something from 5 for 2. What is it?

Me- I wouldn't kidnap Worf! He's awesome!

Worf- um... thank you. I am a warrior. I wouldn't be kidnapped. I rather die in combat honorably.

Greg- What would you demand?

Me- Nothing.

Greg- But I make an awesome fruit salad!

Me- (hits head on the wall)

11. 10 gets to meet either 1 or 6. Who does he choose?

Orochimaru- I would rather meet Itachi...

Itachi- I would kill you.

Orochimaru- on second thought... maybe a knew face would be better.

Timmy Turner- Who are you? I'm just a little boy!

Orochimaru- Interesting how that seems to happen... People get the wrong ideas.

12.10 challenges 4 to a chariot race. Why?

Orochimaru- isn't it obvious?

Harry Potter- No.

Orochimaru- I would be somehow helping Voldimort, like the trophy would be a port key or something. I would let you win. I bet you people thought I was going to say he was a little boy. You sick minded...

Harry Potter- There are are kids watching!

Orochimaru- This is rated T? Right?

Harry Potter- I guess...

13. Everyone gangs up on 3... does 3 have a chance in hell?

Everyone except Barney- No, No chance in hell.

Barney- I LOVE YOU ALL!

Me-... nope. No chance.

14. Everyone is invited to 2 and 10's wedding except for 8. how does 8 react?

Sasuke Uchiha- I'm supposed to care that I wasn't invited to Orochimaru and Worf's wedding? Ew.

Orochimaru- I'm not getting married.

Worf- I am a Klingon. I would Marry a Klingon. A warrior.

15. Why is 11 afraid of 7?

Sanderson- Yo! I am not afraid of the human!

Me- I really should Have read the questions first.

Greg- Because 7, 8, 9!

Me- not funny Greg.

16. 5 gathers around everyone to tell a fairy tale. How does it go?

Greg- The little engine that could! The best story ever!

Itachi Uchiha- I don't listen to fairy tales.

Barney- Yay! I love this on. I think I can, I think I can!

Me- Why did I invite him?

17. 1 arrives late for 2 and 10's wedding. What happens? Why are they late?

Worf- I already said I'm not marrying him.

Orochimaru- I'm not marrying him EVER!

Itachi Uchiha- If I was late it would be because I don't care.

Sasuke Uchiha- You may be late because I attacked you.

Itachi Uchiha- You arrived on time foolish brother. What happens? Nothing happens. It isn't going to happen.

18. 7 and 9 get roaring drunk and end up at 6's house. What happens?

Me- I don't get drunk. EVER!

Lord Voldimort- It's happened, but I never went over Timmy's House.

Timmy Turner- You're not welcome over. Go crash somewhere else! My parents would have a fit!

Me- I DON'T GET DRUNK!

19. Ummm... HinataStar didn't make a 19...

Me- Oh well.

Barney- Everyone forgets!

Itachi Uchiha- that's fine. Once this is over I can go home.

Harry Dresden- I need to leave! Someone is going to try to explode my heart and if they fail the White Counsel is going to have me killed for a crime I never did! I HAVE TO LEAVE! I'm going to die!

Me-I don't think so Harry. Can't you wait?

Harry Dresden- Not really.

20. Everyone gets together and starts protesting something outside 12's house. What are they protesting? What does 12 do?

Me- They would be protesting that Harry Dresden isn't a real wizard and his name shouldn't be in the phone book.

Harry Dresden- I would start to get mad and then remember Morgan is watching me. I would then silently think about what is happening and form a plan in my head. I would proceed to ignore my plan and read a book until everyone leaves and I can get back to my life.

Me- pretty detailed.

Itachi Uchiha- you take this too seriously Harry.

21. 9 murders 2's best friend, 7. How does two get back at them?

Me- Ah! I was murdered by Lord Voldimort... I am Worf's best friend?

Worf- I would in turn have to attack them if Rockcrab was indeed my friend. Even if Rockcrab wasn't I'd still have to get back at them.

Lord Voldimort- I wouldn't put killing her past myself.

Me-Ah!

22. 6 and 1 are in mortal danger. Does 6 save himself or 1?

Timmy Turner- I would save us both by wishing it so.

Itachi Uchiha- I told you wishing doesn't solve anything.

Me- Itachi... he would try to save you. Doesn't that make you happy?

Itachi Uchiha- No.

23. Out of everyone, who is most likely to fail in life?

Itachi Uchiha- Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha- Itachi

Everyone else except Greg and Barney- Barney

Greg- No one! Everyone is a winner!

Barney- I love you all!

Me- Uh...

24. 5 and 12 are trapped in a cave. 4 comes to rescue them. What happens?

Harry Dresden- I would be out of that cave using magic. Greg? How did I end up in a cave with him. That sounds so pervy.

Greg- I would be saved and we would all celebrate with Fruit Salad!

Harry Potter- I would save them why? Maybe Harry Dresden... but Greg? I don't know...

25. 3 and 7 start a day camp for children. What happens?

Me- I would sit down and let Barney do all the work.

Barney- That would be great!

Me- and I'd keep the money because Barney doesn't need it, right?

Barney-Right!

Me-I make out great!

26. 4, 6, and 7 are doing the Hokey-Pokey and 8 and 11 walk in. What happens?

Me- Why am I doing the Hokey-Pokey with Harry Potter and Timmy Turner?

Sasuke Uchiha- Huh? That would be weird and dumb. Bakas.

Sanderson- That would be quite humorous, yo.

Harry Potter- Would not.

Timmy Turner- Uh...

27.1 starts to write a fan fiction where 9 and 10 are going out. What is 2's reaction?

Itachi Uchiha- I would never write that, but Orochimaru and Voldimort aren't to different.

Orochimaru and Voldimort at the same time- I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH HIM!

Worf- my reaction? That is creepy, or would be creepy.

28. 7 makes an apple pie, is it any good?

Me- I can't cook.

Greg- Awesome!

Sasuke- I don't like pie.

Harry Dresden- I don't have time for- is that apple? No,no, no, I don't have time!

Itachi Uchiha- Pie is weak. Why? Because it lacks hatred.

Me- ummm... pie isn't made with hatred. I'll try harder next time.

29. 11 and 4 go camping. For some reason they forget to bring any food. What do they do?

Harry Potter- I'll summon it with the summoning charm.

Sanderson- I'm a pixie, one, I hate camping, it is fun... and two, I can poof up food.

Me- That takes care of that.

30. It's 12's birthday. What would everyone get her?

Harry Dresden- I am not a girl! I would like to leave so I can live until my next birthday! Do you get it?

Barney- I'd get her a great big hug.

Harry Dresden- Him!!! I'm a guy!

Greg- I'd get him fruit salad.

Sasuke- I would get him nothing.

Itachi- I wouldn't get him anything.

Me-I'd see if I could get Morgan off his back for a while.

Harry Potter- Maybe a wand or something.

Timmy Turner- What ever he wishes!

Worf- A knife. The symbol of a warrior. All you have is that silly stick.

Harry Dresden- It isn't a stick you idiot! Well it is, but it's not just a stick! I don't need a present for my birthday! I need to go stop Victor Sells! He is going to kill me! Let me go!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note- This was so fun. I suggest you read HinataStar's fanfic Crazy Quiz. This is where I got it. It was fun to write. Was it fun to read?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own anything, why I continued, I don't know. I got a request.

Author's note- Oh YEAH! I thought of the questions and someone else who didn't know the numbers put them in. Hinata Star gets credit for the idea still by the way.

1- Itachi Uchiha (From Naruto), 2-Worf (From Star Trek), 3-Barney (From Barney), 4-Harry Potter (From Harry Potter),5- Greg (The Wiggles), 6-Timmy Turner (The Fairy Odd Parents), 7- Me (Myself, duh), 8- Sasuke Uchiha (From Naruto), 9- Lord Voldimort (Harry Potter), 10-Orochimaru (From Naruto), 11-Sanderson (The Fairy Odd Parents), 12-Harry Dresden (The Dresden Files)

1. 5 and 6 go to Disney world. 1 is dressed as Mickey Mouse. How do 5 and 6 react?

Greg- I love Disney world! The petting zoo rocks!

Timmy- WOO HOOO! I can't wait for the amusement park!

Itachi- I do not dress up as Mickey Mouse under any circumstances.

Greg- it would be a ray of sunshine on your... eh... homocide filled life!

Itachi- Do I have to kill you...?

Greg- -gulp- Uh... not kid friendly...

Itachi- Homocide, not kid friendly.

Timmy- HAHAHA! Cosmo, Wanda, you HAVE to see this.

Itachi- I'm not dressed as it.

Cosmo- Ha?

Timmy- He's not dressed up.

Wanda- uh, timmy?

Timmy- I wish Itachi was in a Mickey mouse costume!

Itachi- It won't wo- O.O What did you do to me?

Timmy- HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Greg- Other people's humility is not funny... who am I kidding it's ridiculous! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Itachi- MANGEKO SHARRINGAN!

Me- Itachi no!

Itachi- fine.

2. 9 dies. How does everyone react to that?

Lord Voldimort- I DIED! WHAT?!

Me- I would be sad... like in the 7th book.

Lord Voldimort- WHAT HAPPENS!

Me- NOTHING!

Greg- Death is not kid friendly.

Barney- I agree with Greg.

Itachi- Haha.

Me- How enthusiastic Itachi-sama...

Harry Potter- FINALLY!

Worf- Umm... who is this guy?

Timmy- Who?

Harry Dresden- do you reviewers hate me? Telling her to keep me here? I'M GONNA BE KILLED BY A MURDERER! Let me out!

Me- -cough- He's crazy...

Harry Dresden- am not.

Me- Shhhhhh. Be quiet.

Sanderson- Yo! HP Should I care.

Harry Potter- ?

Sanderson- not talking to you.

Orochimaru- oh... brother...

Me- I knew you guys were related!

Orochimaru- Uh... no.

Me- No last name! IT MUST BE OROCHIMARU... RIDDLE!

Orochimaru- NOT RELATED!

Me- Fine... -coughliarcough-

Orochimaru- ARG!

Sasuke- I don't care.

3. 12 and 3 and 2 go to the movies and see 1 and 8 kissing. How do 12, 3, and 2 react?

Sasuke- WHY AM I KISSING ITACHI?!

Itachi- I am not kissing Sasuke.

Harry Dresden- I'm in a hurry, but... -shudder- eww. Almost as bad as when Morgan gave me mouth to mouth... -shudder- eww...

Worf- That would be... odd.

Barney- LOVE! I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME!

Me- STOP!

4. 4 is watching a soap opera on tv, he also sings it, and 11 walks in. What does 11 say?

Harry Potter- I do not sing soap operas!!

Sanderson- That would be wierd... really wierd.

Lord Voldimort- WHAT! I've seen you singing! You see my mind! Well, I've seen yours.

5. 10 goes crazy. How does the person that they married (who is 1) react to the situation?

Orochimaru- not crazy here.

Itachi- I will not... would not... never have... never will... marry Orochimaru.

Orochimaru- Ummmmmm... yeah. It would be bad with Sasuke around.

Itachi- wait... would you ACTUALLY marry me?! -shudders all creeped out-

Orochimaru- no.

Itachi- thank the lord. Not that I'm going to heaven anyways...

Orochimaru- ditto.

Sasuke- if you marry him... that makes me and him -shudder- related.

Itachi- eww

Sasuke- for once I agree.

Author's note- you know, if wanted, put your questions like the ones I made in if you would like. REMEMBER HINATASTAR STARTED THIS AND SHE GETS MUCH CREDIT FROM ME. If you like this, thank her. I'll be waiting, questions are hard to think of when I keep thinking. I mean, not to mention people to ask numbers are hard to come by.Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters listed below except #7 who is me.

Author's note- getting desprate! I need more questions here. I would love to get some, prefferably some that are good with the numbers instead of character's names. The names will change a bit now. Names are the same, but the numbers for the name will be chosen at random. These questions were gotten from The Emo That Watches You and Potterandanimelover... a couple more people that are not on fan fiction as well. Still originally by HinataStar... Do I have to say that anymore?

* * *

Ok, my characters by number and the shows they are in (12 of them)

1- Itachi Uchiha (From Naruto), 2-Worf (From Star Trek), 3-Barney (From Barney), 4-Harry Potter (From Harry Potter),5- Greg (The Wiggles), 6-Timmy Turner (The Fairy Odd Parents), 7- Me (Myself, duh), 8- Sasuke Uchiha (From Naruto), 9- Lord Voldimort (Harry Potter), 10-Orochimaru (From Naruto), 11-Sanderson (The Fairy Odd Parents), 12-Harry Dresden (The Dresden Files)

* * *

1. Does number 1 like 7?

Itachi- No, I don't.

Orochimaru- But you kissed her!

Me- That doesn't mean he likes me, and we never actually kissed! Why! WHY?! Why am I the one who gets picked on when people don't know it?

Itachi- -closes eyes- Hn.

Sasuke- You have a girlfriend? Wait until I tell... wait... who is there to tell?

Orochimaru- Whatever Sasuke-kun.

Me- good.

2. Everyone is playing spin the bottle. 12 spins and it lands on 9. What happens?

Harry Dresden- Ok, three things. First, eww. Second- I still need to leave or some werewolf college student aren't going to live until the next full moon thanks to a couple of rouge FBI agents and Macfinn... and that priest guy. Third- I would never kiss him, he gives wizards a bad name. Oh, and as I said before, I'm not gay.

Lord Voldimort- I agree with the Dresden guy...

Harry Dresden- Good. Can I leave yet?

Me- no.

3. 6 takes 3 and 10 to Disney World. What happens?

Orochimaru- I think I'd go on the... tower of terror or something. If I'm going to live forever I might as well go to Disney World.

Barney- I'd go on the Winnie the Pooh ride!

Everyone except Greg- ...

Greg- Good Choice! Winnie the Pooh...

Timmy Turner- WooHoo! Disney land!

Barney- Yay!

Gai- Youth!

Me- how did you get here?

Gai- I don't know...

Me- leave. You are not MY sensei.

Gai- ok...

4. Everyone is playing '7 minutes in heaven' so how long do 2 and 9 last?

Worf- we don't.

Voldimort- -cough- I wouldn't ever go in the closet with a klingon...

Worf- I wouldn't go in a closet with a wizard.

Me- That sounds soooo wrong on so many levels.

Harry Dresden- Good. I'm a wizard too. Oh, hell's bells, Murphy's going to kill me. I'm late...

Me- for what?

Harry Dresden- for stopping Macfinn from killing everyone in the Special cases Department of the police...

Me- oops. Sorry

5.If 1 hit 2 on the head, what would 2's reaction be?

Worf- I would be mad, but I wouldn't attack Itachi...

Me- Why?

Worf- He can kill with his _eyes_.

Itachi- Can, do, what's the difference...

Me- big difference. So worf, what would you do?

Worf- attack the nearest idiot. -eye's Greg and Barney-

6.8, how would you define 'life'?

Sasuke- How would I describe life? Hmmm... well I guess I would define life as the struggle to kill Itachi.

Itachi- great.

Sasuke- what? It's the life as an avenger.

Itachi- no... you are my LIGHT. Not an avenger.

Me- Ug...

8. 8 has to go to school and 2 teaches. What happens?

Sasuke- I wouldn't let Worf teach me anything.

Worf- I wouldn't teach the _boy_ anything anyways.

Me- you said boy the same way you do when you talk about Westly. I think you hate little boys...

Worf- I have a son.

Me- Half Klingon son.

Worf- Half Human too.

9. 4 wants to go on a roller coaster, but 3 is afraid. How does 4 persuade 3 to go on it?

Harry Potter- I don't think I could.

Barney- WEEEEEEEEE! Merry go round!

Harry Potter- -bangs head on the wall- I like the rollercoaster...

10. 10 and 12 go to Chuckie Cheese and meet up with 6. 6 pushes them in a ball pit. What happens?

Orochimaru- Chuckie Cheese? Seems a little childish.

Harry Dresden- I'd only go if people's lives were in danger.

Timmy- He makes me feel like I have normal teeth! -push-

Orochimaru- why you! -summons lord manda-

Harry Dresden- that's one big snake... BOB! HOW DO I BEAT A SNAKE!

Bob- Run.

Harry Dresden- and let everyone die?

Bob- better idea?

Harry Dresden- Opens portal to nevernever.

Me- Oh no... no snakes, no portals.

Orochimaru- Well I can't stop my snake. It would kill me, or try to.

Harry Dresden- Then I must stop it.

* * *

Author's note- There. Here's the next chapter, I've decided I will put in a few fillers for some of the questions. I will make stories with some of them. For example, that one at the end of this chapter could be one.


End file.
